Mudblood
by GigglesStar
Summary: When a Harry Potter fanatic receives a Hogwarts acceptance letter on her eleventh birthday, she's left to wonder if it's a prank or not. If it isn't, what house will she be in, and will she survive the "cool kids" who keep taunting her by calling her MudBlood? What about the new evil that's killing all Muggles? Year 1 of this non-canon fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before

**Mudblood: A Harry Potter Fan fiction**

By GigglesStar

 _Note: I don't own Harry Potter and don't mean to offend anyone or anything with this story. Credit definitely goes to JK Rowling_

Chapter One

Yes! I'm so excited! Tomorrow is my 11th birthday, and we're having the biggest birthday party ever. It's Harry Potter themed (obviously, it's my favorite series), and I'm going to dress up like Hermione Granger. I do look like her quite a lot, in fact. Well, at least how she's described in the books. JK Rowling says that she has "frizzy, untamable dark hair and brown eyes." I also have bushy, brown hair and chocolate eyes.

The party is going to have an awesome cake, and a magic group will come and perform Harry Potter related magic tricks. Since it's summer, we will also get to dip our legs in the cool, refreshing water in our pool in the warm July sun. A few of my friends and I (namely Chloe, Valerie, Eli, and Carter) all are dressing up as different characters. Redhead Chloe is acting as Ginny, while pale, blonde Eli is imitating Fleur. My oriental, dark-haired friend Carter is Cho, while Valerie is styled as Luna. I, as I mentioned before, will dress as Hermione, and I'm glad to, because she's a really strong, inspirational character who was a big role in the books.

I have big dreams of becoming a renowned book and movie critic in London, and getting to write reviews, good and bad. In fact, I have a personal diary of critique, hidden from Mum and Dad. I don't know why I hide it, I guess I'm too afraid that if they found out, they wouldn't support it.

Right now, the"decorating crew", which consisted of my mum, my dad, and my sister Thea, was scrambling around the backyard, placing last minute streamers and other decor. Mum was stubborn on not letting me help, "It's your birthday, let us do the work," she says. I'm fine with it: less work, more reading. More reading, more critiquing. I am sprawled across the living room couch, pretending to be reading a science textbook. Under the textbook, though, is my journal, where I'm finishing a review for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.

"Sadie, we're back!" Mum said, as she and the others bustled through the doors, "and blimey, are you going to love those decorations."

"Dee!" Thea says, pushing past mum and dad and running up to me, "I'm gonna surprise you!" I quickly close my book as she wraps me in a hug like a serpent and squeezes the life out of me (ok, I'm exaggerating). When she finally leaves me, I gasp for breath.

"Dee, why don't you go ahead and make dinner while Mum, T, and I get freshened up," Dad says, picking up Thea, who he also calls T, up on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a perfect arrangement," Mum says as she walks over to the stairs, "You can do it, right hon?"

"No, I'm going to spill ketchup all over the table and make a big mess because I'm a baby," I say sarcastically, then after a pause, "Duh!"

My family headed upstairs while I fixed up microwaveable hamburgers for all. As I was making food, I thought of something. What Hogwarts house would I, my family, and my friends be in? Let's see, I'm definitely not a Hufflepuff, because I can be mean at times. Ravenclaw: well, I do think a person should have brains, and not all show off and brawn. How about Gryffindor? I do like to take risks, because they turn out fun. Slytherin: I'm too open about my feelings for that. Who knows, I'm stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Thea comes stomping downstairs in her bunny pjs. "It's not fair!" she whines, "Mum and Dad say that if I want to play in the backyard in the bouncy house I'll have to take a bath again."

"Beat it," I say, squirting ketchup onto a patty. See, definitely not Hufflepuff.

"But it's not fair!" Thea says, then adds, "I didn't know that, or else I wouldn't have taken a bath ever."

"It's just a bouncy house!" I exclaim, "You and the other teeny totters will get to play tomorrow." Teeny totters are what I call her and her friends, although she doesn't like it.

"I'm not a teeny totter!" she says, throwing her hands up in the air. She was frustrated, I could tell, "And if I wait till tomorrow they'll hog it!"

"How's this?" I say, determined to get her to stop whining, "You can jump on it all you want AFTER the party, and I won't disturb you and neither will Mummy or Daddy."

"Yahoosa!" she says, leaping over to me. I brace myself for another hug, but instead she stops as she reaches me. "Wait, this isn't a lie, is it?" she squints suspiciously.

"No, but we'll have to ask Mum and Dad," I say truthfully. Then, obviously satisfied, she squeezes me. "Hey I wasn't prepared!" I say and squeeze her back.

Just then, Mum and Dad come from upstairs. "Awwww," Mum says, "my babies." Thea scowls and we all burst into laughter.

Later, after eating, we watch TV, and after begging for forever, we watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It was awesome. Then it was Thea's turn to beg, and she asked about the bouncy house. The parents grudgingly agreed, and Dad remarked, "Blimey, our kids are bossing us today!"

I can't sleep. I'm lying in bed, dressed in comfy PJs, having just watched a movie, at midnight, but I still can't sleep. I have a weird feeling something's going to happen tomorrow, something unplanned. Right as I say that, the lamp next to my bed flickers and turns off. Is there a power outage? Then why would the plug go wrong? I think. I sneak out of my room into the hallway. My parents' bedroom's light was still on. How is that possible? I must be hallucinating. There's no such thing as magic, sadly. Sometime later, I don't know when, I dozed off.

 _Note: Sorry readers if this is boring. Trust me, the story will get better in later chapters._


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise

**Mudblood: A Harry Potter Fan fiction**

By GigglesStar

 **Note: I don't own Harry Potter and don't mean to offend anyone or anything with this story. Credit definitely goes to JK Rowling.**

 **I may not be able to update as frequently, maybe once a week or two weeks.**

 **Chapter Two: Unexpected Surprise**

I wake up to my sister running around my room, yelling, "Wake up! It's your birthday! Dee, wake up!" If I didn't know her well, I would think she was more excited for my birthday then I was! I know she's in it only for the cake and the bouncy house, and also meeting her friends. Real sneaky, she is. A true Slytherin.

Yawning, I get up and stretch lazily. I notice Thea has opened the window shutters and I look outside. The clear, blue sky is cloudless, and the sun expands nicely over the horizon. It's a perfect day to have a party, I think.

"Why'd you wake me up so early? It's like, eight, right now," I say, reaching over to the side table to retrieve my buzzing phone, glancing at the screen. There's a message from Chloe. _Emergency: Luna's down_ , it says.

"Mommy wants us ready first so we can have a sister picture," Thea answers, flashing a cute, innocent smile at me, "But you look ugly in the morning, so get ready! I don't want my picture ruined 'cause of you!" She's suddenly mad, then happy again as she skips out of my room. Talk about having a moody sister, I think sarcastically.

I suddenly realize I forgot to reply to Chloe. _What happened to Val?_ I text back. We were all acting as different Hogwarts girls at my birthday party, and without Valerie/Luna, the whole thing would be incomplete! Ok, maybe I'm being dramatic.

 _Virginia's down with the flu :(_ Chloe responds. Virginia is Valerie's baby sister, and by baby, I mean baby. She's ten months old, and can be either very cranky or very cute.

 _Why can't she come herself? Oh right…_ I text.

 _Her mom obviously would say no_ , Chloe messages. Valerie doesn't have the same permission as us when it comes to going places alone, even though we're a few blocks away. But I don't blame her parents...ok, maybe I do.

 _Hey, call me_ , I send Chloe, then realize it probably sounds like I'm ordering her around. A moment later, my phone starts ringing, and I pick it up almost instantly.

"Sup, Chlo!" I say, "How come you're up so early?"

"Eh, its normal. Plus, I couldn't sleep with excitement for the party," Chloe replies.

"I think you should offer to walk with her," I say, "Maybe her parents will agree?"

"Hey, that's what I was thinking! Thought-thief! Anyways, I'll call her. See you at the party, _Hermione_ ," she says, emphasizing Hermione because that's who I will dress up as today, then after saying bye, she hangs up. I remember that I need to get ready, so I slowly get up, and take a moment to soak in a fact: I'm finally eleven.

Ding, dong! The doorbell rings and I automatically run to get it. "Valerie, Chloe, you're here!" I exclaim, hugging my friends. "I mean, Luna and Ginny." We giggle.

"Cho and Fleur are right with me," I say, "By the way, love your robes," I notice that they have identical Hogwarts robes, except "Luna" has a bronze-and-blue-striped scarf, radish earrings, and a lion hat on just like in the movies. "Ginny" has a Gryffindor-colored scarf on. They both have a Dumbledore's Army coin in their pocket which they show me. Carter (Cho) and I also have them. Eli/Fleur had wanted one, but Fleur is not part of DA.

We walk over to the outdoor patio where Carter and Eli are having a heated debate about which character has a bigger role in the story. They have plastic cups with, soft, bubbly drinks in them, and a plate with pizza in front of them.

"Where'd you get the food?" Chloe asks, interrupting their argument. She's a major peacemaker, and the best topic-changer.

"It's over there," Carter says, "near the barbecue." Then she joins the fight again by saying, "Cho is in Dumbledore's Army! That's better than being in, Bontons, er, Beauxbatons."

"Right, um, let's go get some pizza," I say, leading Val and Chloe to the barbecue. Suddenly, Thea pops up in front of us as we're walking. "What up, teeny tot?" I greet her.

"I'm not a teeny tot!" she throws her hands in the air, "I just came to say, Mum's turning on music and she wants to know what song you'd like, that's all."

"Hedwig's theme," I grin slyly. Other tweens have pop songs as their favorite, such as Adele, but I'm different. Thea runs off to Mum, screaming, "Turn on the Harry Potter song, Mumsy!" She calls it the "Harry Potter song", I don't know why. So unprofessional.

Moments later, we reach the barbecue and music starts pumping through the air. My mum has turned on a more jazzy, upbeat version of Hedwig's theme. Her brother is a DJ, and loves remixing songs for Thea and I. Uncle Willis is Mum's twin, and they have very similar names. Willis (my uncle) and Wilona (my mother). I see Dad dancing some weird hip-hop dance with all his friends crowding around him and laughing. He's a popular fellow, and always manages to amuse everyone.

Chlo, Val, and I grab our pizza and drinks. I chose orange Fanta, Chloe chooses strawberry lemonade, and Valerie gets Sprite. We reach the table where Carter and Eli are still fighting and start munching away. "Fleur is the one who's house they stay at! That's big! And she also has her wedding! You don't know anything Carter. Ugh," Eli says, eager to prove her point and end the argument already.

"Break it up, peeps. We've just started our food, but we ate more than you," Chloe sighs, "You haven't even began!" It is true, their food is cold and untouched. Their glasses are still full, too. "Cho" and "Fleur" seem to realize this, so they quietly start eating. They're so serious, "Luna", "Ginny", and I break up into laughter. Eli glares, and then they both join in.

"So, Hermione, how do you feel to finally be eleven?" Carter says in a reporter-type voice.

"Good, Cho, but you're acting like Rita Skeeter right now," I say, smothering a laugh.

"Oh, right, um.." Carter thinks of the right words, "Thank you for avenging Cedric's death?" She looks at us as if asking if she did good.

"You're perfectly welcome, but honestly Harry was the one who killed Voldemort," I say, trying to sound Hermione-like.

"You did lots, Hermione! Compared to me," Chloe pointed out.

"Now, Ginny, just because I'm your friend and advisor doesn't mean you have to give me credit for everything," I say.

"What about me?" Eli says, "I 'ought with Bill in the war!"

"Yay, please remind me that you're my sister-in-law," Chloe says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, making us all giggle. That's so Ginny.

Suddenly, something white swoops in from the sky, with a small envelope in its talon. It's coming for me, I think, panicking. Right as I'm sure that I'm going to die, it drops the letter (at least I think it's a letter) on me. I fail to catch it, so I pick it up. It's cream colored, and it's addressed to me.

MS. SADIE JENSEN

401, HUMBLEDEE DRIVE

THE ROOM CLOSEST TO THE ATTIC UPSTAIRS

I start freaking out. This is exactly what happened to Harry Potter in the Philosopher's Stone. I turn the envelope over, now aware that everyone's staring at me. It has a red, Hogwarts seal stuck onto the flap. It's a prank, it's a prank, I think, my heart beating fast. As much as I want to believe it does, magic doesn't exist. I inhale in and out. What if it's real? What if my dream is fulfilled, and magic exists, and there are actually people out there who call us Muggles? What was that creature that swooped down on me? I sneak over to my mom and show her the letter. She beckons to everyone to continue whatever they were doing earlier as she examines it. She squeezes my hand.

"It's a prank," she whispers, not so sure herself. I think she doesn't want to believe that it's all true. But what explains the creature? I'm not so sure…

 **Note: Sorry if this chapter is sorta cheesy, I'm really waiting for the magic part. Next chapter for sure!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans in Action

**Mudblood: A Harry Potter Fanfic (non-canon)**

By GigglesStar

 **Note: I don't own Harry Potter and don't mean to offend anyone or anything with this story, credit definitely goes to jk Rowling.**

 **Chapter Three: Plans in Action**

"Mum, you can stop squeezing my hand now," I say. Mum has been crushing my fingers for the past two minutes, not loosening up at all, muttering "witches, witches," under her breath. She doesn't hear me, and if she does, she doesn't listen. I shout, louder than I intend to, "MUM, STOP SQUEEZING MY HAND!" A few people around us look at me. My friends are in the bouncy house now, goofing off with the teeny totters. I feel jealous that they forgot about me so quickly and are playing with others, but I would've done the same. Maybe.

My mom, pale as a ghost, releases her tight grip. I don't get why she's making such a big deal. I mean, witches, witches? Seriously?

I look again at the letter. The envelope seems to be calling me, asking me to open it and peek inside. I slowly tear it open. I've never cared more for a letter in my whole entire life than this. If everything this may contain is true...well, my lifetime dream is complete!

There are two papers inside, both cream-colored, one with deep, crimson-colored writing and one with inky black writing. If I'm right, these were both written by a quill and ink. I pull out the crimson one first.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Jensen

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September, 2017. We await your owl by no later than 31 July, 2017.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

Headmaster of Hogwarts

The next page has a whole list of stuff, but I don't need to read it because I had memorized it from the first book. Yes, I'm that obsessed. But now I have to think. How can I know if this is a prank or real? If only Hagrid burst through the door to tell me. For now, I guess I'll just enjoy the party. You're only eleven once!

The party was great! The magician came and performed really cool tricks, and the cake was delicious. But I couldn't concentrate throughout it, because my mind was on the letter. I think Chloe, Val, Eli, and Carter sensed that, because they tried not to bring up anything Harry Potter related, which was sort of hard because that's what the party theme was. After some time, I told them to stop avoiding the topic because that's what I would be thinking about whether they talked or not. Then we did some role play. It was fun.

Now I'm in my room, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of how to prove the letter. My thoughts can't process two things; One, why was my mum so nervous, and two, what was that furry creature? Was it an owl?

Wait, lightbulb! I have an idea! What if I go to the Leaky Cauldron? I might meet some wizards there, and they might be able to help me get to Diagon Alley if it's real! If it isn't, though, I'll probably be considered as some dumbo kid who wants to be magical. But that's okay. I need to find out.

If I go now, at night, no one will be there. If I try to leave tomorrow, my mother will surely catch me. What should I do?

Suddenly, Thea stomps in. "Dee, did you steal my bunny-rabbit slippers?" she questions accusingly.

"No way, why would I?" I say defensively, "They're just slippers, not a diamond or something. Even then I wouldn't steal it."

"Well, mumsy said to stay with you until she called me, and I thought it's because she knew you had my slippers," Thea explains, then goes around my room, searching for them. Why would mom send her away? Was she talking about something with Dad that Thea couldn't hear? It must be related to the letter, I decide.

"Are they in your closet?" Thea says, then opens the door, about to snoop in when I rush forward and stop her. But it's too late.

"Is that your diary?" she asks, pointing at a journal hidden under a stack of clothes, "You know, mumsy has to read your diary if you have one. She always reads mine!" Thea's diary is basically a bunch of nonsensical drawings of what she did that day.

I'm not sure what to reply. If I tell her that it's my critiquing journal, she'll tell mom, and if I tell her that it's a diary, she'll tell mum. Either way, Mom's gonna see it!

"It's my, um, my school notebook," I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ok…" she says doubtingly. Then without warning, she shoves past me and peeks in the closet again. But somehow, the journal is not there. She looks at me in awe. I look at her in awe. It's an awkward moment, then she breaks the silence by saying, "How'd you do that?" I shrug slowly, then silently beckon for her to get out of my room.

"I've had enough drama today," I whisper soft enough that she doesn't hear, then pause, and continue, "and I'm about to have more."

Once I'm sure I hear her footsteps completely fade away, I grab a drawstring backpack from inside my closet. Somehow, the journal is back, seeming newer than ever. I snatch it and put it in the backpack. Then I get a mechanical pencil and some led, a change of clothes, all of my allowance, and my phone and add those to my collection. A piece of blank notebook paper is lying on my table. On it, I write:

Dear Mum, Dad, and Thea,

I'm away, off to prove something to you. Do not file a complaint for missing child to the police, it'll only make it worse. I trust that you trust me, and I may or may not be back in one or two days. I will find a way to send you letters if I'm gone too long. I should be back by July 31 at the worst, tomorrow at the best. Bye, and I hope to bring back news.

Love,

Sadie J.

I grab a jacket and pull it on, then grabbing my drawstring, sneak out of the room, not looking back. It seems like I'm in one of those movies where a kid runs away, except I'm not running away. Am I? I'm not so sure.

Outside it's cool, not hot or cold in particular, but I anyways take off my jacket and stuff it in my drawstring. I sit on a bench near my apartment and think. For the rest of the night, I should stay at a hotel. Then tomorrow I should leave. My mind tries to wrap around the whole thing, and my plan is formed. I pull up maps on my phone and walk to the nearest hotel, trying to look as ordinary as possible. It's good I wore black, I think.

Then, in a blink of an eye, a huge bus screeches to a stop on the road beside me. SCREECH! My gaze shifts over to it. It's a huge, purple-blue-ish triple-decker that towers over me. It sways to a perfect halt, then the driver comes out. A sandy haired, green eyed, cloaked man steps out.

"Are you a witch or wizard looking to go to the Hag Hotel or some other wizarding venue? Well you've boarded the right bus. Step on in, and seat yourself, mate. Grab a bed, and try to sleep," he winks at me. I step on in, my feet guiding me, not my brain, and find the bed closest to the door. Is this all a big elaborate prank?

"Ready, passengers?" The wizard calls. No one replies, and after a pause, he says, "Well then, mates, let's be on our way! I'm Ralph Grayson, your driver today!"

I relax, thinking that it'll be a nice ride, taking in my surroundings while Ralph prepares to drive. I notice that along with one other family, I'm the only one here. There is a girl sitting separately from her family, who are a brown-haired woman, a red-headed man, and a wide-eyed little boy. The girl is reading a book, and she looks slightly older than the boy. I squint at the book. It is called Hogwarts: A History. I gasp. This girl must have been accepted too! That means that magic might, just might, exist and this triple-decker is the knight bus. I try to find my courage to walk over to her, but just then the bus starts moving.

The next few minutes pass by faster than lightning. The bus zooms by at top speed. Outside, everything's a blur, and inside, my stomach is churning wildly. The triple-decker swerves this way and that, and I am sliding uncontrollably. A thought crosses my mind: If this is the Knight Bus, then the description in the book must be true, oh no.

I'm just about to puke when the bus halts abruptly. I jerk forward and almost fall off the bed. It's a surprise that I haven't already. "This stop is Linkin Street!"

"Does...anyone...have...a bag?" I mutter faintly and weakly, feeling barf-ish. Answering my calls, the brown-haired woman runs down to me from the second floor of the bus.

"Oh, dear, it's your first time, isn't it?" she asks, pulling out a pill and a bottle of water from her purse and handing it to me, "What's your name? You look about as old as Rose, my daughter." I quickly swallow the pill and feel instant relief, then take a moment to get back in focus.

This woman, she said her daughter's name was Rose. Isn't that Hermione and Ron's daughter's name? I look up at her. She has bushy brown hair, and brown eyes, and is almost exactly how I thought Hermione would look when I first read the books. Could it be that this nice lady was my favorite character in the series?

 **Note: I hope the story's getting more interesting now. Please reply with your thoughts, I would appreciate suggestions and reviews, even if they're bad. Be Candor, if you know what i mean (it's from divergent)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Granger-Weasleys

**Mudblood: A Harry Potter Fanfic (non-canon)**

By GigglesStar

 _Note: I don't own Harry Potter and don't mean to offend anyone or anything with this story, credit definitely goes to jk Rowling._

 _A message for you: I might not be able to update this story as frequently, but I'll try to have one every week. Now, to the story._

 **Chapter Four: The Granger-Weasleys**

"Are you Hermione Granger?" I blurt out without thinking.

"Well, yes, what's your name?" she says gently, looking slightly taken-aback by the sudden question.

"Sadie. Sadie Jensen. My little sister calls me Dee," I say, "I've read about you!"

"Do you want to stay with us, Sadie? I don't think it's safe for you to be out alone without any money," she ignores my previous statement. She must be used to the fame. I'm about to say that I do have money, but if we're actually going to Diagon Alley, British pounds won't be accepted. I nod. I can't believe I'm meeting Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! And Rose and Hugo! I grab my bag and follow her upstairs while the doors of the bus close.

But wait, I just realized something. If Rose and Hugo are actually there, that means Albus, James, Lily, and Scorpius are actually there. But if it's Rose's first year, that means that the Cursed Child isn't real, because that hasn't happened yet! Then what about the other books? I'm so confused.

We reach the second floor and walk over to where the Granger-Weasley's are situated. The man, Ron, I'm sure, is playing a game of wizard's chess with the boy, Hugo. It seems like a dream. How could the day possibly have gone from being a perfectly normal birthday party to a magical, nighttime experience in the Knight Bus? The girl, Rose, is still reading, her nose dug deep into the book.

"Ron, this is Sadie. She's a first-timer." Hermione says, then beckons to me, "Sit dear, the bus is about to start!" I edge towards the bed, still a bit weak but not pukish.

"Cool! Did our supply of Puking Pastilles run out? You know, we need them. Both sides." Ron says, intently focusing on the chessboard as a knight magically levitates forward, crushing a meager pawn. I shudder, remembering the Sorcerer's Stone movie and book.

"Is that seriously all you care about? Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolds lightly and playfully.

"Sorry Mum, should I sit in my time out chair?" Ron jokes, making Hugo laugh hysterically and causing Hermione to glare.

"No one else has boarded, so should we go to your house?" Ralph the driver's voice blares from the intercom. I'm thinking they live in a regular, two story house near other muggles.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight, like to your parents or something?" Hermione questions.

"I was thinking I'd stay at a human- I mean Muggle hotel, but…" I trail off, waiting for someone to reply.

"Oh no, stay with us. I'm sure Rose would love it!" Hermione said, then told Ralph to go to their home.

"Only if Rosie would get her nosie out of her books," Hugo teases. Rose looks up and stares at him, then notices me. I awkwardly shrug and wave, and she chuckles slightly. Hermione looks over at Rose, who instantly ducks her head back into the book.

Suddenly, the bus jerks forward into motion and zooms down the street, although it feels less severe than it was earlier.

"Rose, dear, we have a visitor. She's a first year too, and she's going to stay with us," Hermione explains, sitting down on the bed so she wouldn't fall by the speed of the bus. Her daughter looks up again, then after closing her book and putting it away, she says hi.

"Hi, I'm Sadie?" I say strangely. Hey, it's hard to talk right when you just discovered your favorite book was real!

"You probably already know my name," Rose says, then scoots closer towards me on the bed, "My family and cousin's family are sort of famous."

"Yeah," I say, then to start the conversation I add, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Well, I want to be in Ravenclaw because of two things. First of all, everyone thinks the only reason Mum and Dad are in Gryffindor is because they asked, and that every Weasley is a Gryffindor, and I want to prove them wrong. Second, they have the best common room, in my opinion," Rose explains, sounding exactly like how I imagined her mother when she was eleven, "What about you?"

"I honestly don't know," I admit, then mention a question that's been bugging me since I found out these peeps were the Granger-Weasleys, "I was wondering, if you're in your first year, how in the world would the Cursed Child be possible? And the epilogue to the Deathly Hallows?"

"So, as we all know, Rita Skeeter took up the pen name JK Rowling and wrote the whole series. She obviously wrote the epilogue as what she thought would happen," Rose says, "and the Cursed Child was written by some people who thought they could totally write our future down as if we were book characters or something." I try to keep a straight face as she talks about them being book characters, because that's what I had thought they were my whole entire life!

"I'm sorry I'm so clueless, I was raised by Muggles," I say apologetically.

"It's fine. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with us?" she asks, "My cousins are coming too, James, Albus, and Lily."

"Of course!" I say enthusiastically, "but I'll have to call my parents first."

"Call?" Rose questions, "Is that some muggle thing? Just send an owl, it's much easier." I realize that Rose probably doesn't know what calling is.

"But I don't have an owl, and Mum would freak out," I point out, "Plus, calling is way easier, you just tap a button on your phone.."

She cuts me off, "Phone? You seriously have to explain all this muggle stuff to me one day." We chuckle.

"You know what? We're a perfect pair of friends," I say.

"Why?"

"Well, you can tell me everything about the wizarding world since you know it so well, and I can tell you everything about the muggle world since I know it like the back of my hand!" I explain, thinking _well, I don't really know the back of my hand that well._

"That's true!" Rose replies.

Suddenly, the car lurches forwards to a stop and Ralph calls out, "We have arrived the GW Mansion, please, you may exit the bus. And don't forget my money!"

"What does GW stand for?" I ask Rose as she packs her books, which are scattered everywhere, into her bag.

"Granger-Weasley. Neither Mum nor Dad wanted to give up their last name, so its combined. It's too long though, so we just say GW," Rose explains, "Although I would give anything to not have the last name 'Weasley'. Let's go!"

We rush downstairs to the bus exit, me feeling eager to get out of the nauseating place. Hermione pays Ralph, who greedily accepts the money. "Thanks for riding, special customers," he says, moving his gaze towards me, "and...newcomer."

We walk down several streets with identical buildings lined up in rows. The cool, London air blows in my face, making my brown hair ripple in waves. Rose walks beside me, and Hugo skips ahead of all of us. Hermione and Ron walk in the back, holding hands.

"We're almost there!" Rose whispers excitedly in my ear, "I can't wait for you to see our...humble home."

Suddenly, interrupting the orderly line of buildings, a huge, four-story building stretches up to the sky. It has two balconies on each of the higher floors.

"Welcome to my house!" Hugo says, reminding me of a popular Flo Rida song. The only thing I could think was... _ **wow!**_

 _Note: Hope u like it! The usual, please review! I would love suggestions for improvements._

 _Also, can I have suggestions for the Hogwarts teachers?_

 _I'm thinking Neville-Herbology definitely, I don't know about the others. It won't be next chapter, but instead of asking right before that chapter, I'll ask now._


	5. Chapter 5: At the Manor

**Mudblood: A Harry Potter Fanfic (non-canon)**

By GigglesStar

 _Note: I don't own Harry Potter and don't mean to offend anyone or anything with this story, credit definitely goes to jk Rowling._

 _A message for you: I might not be able to update this story as frequently, but I'll try to have one every Friday or Saturday. Now, to the story._

 **Chapter Five: At the Manor**

The massive mansion towered in front of me, making me feel like a tiny ant in a field of grass. "This is your 'humble' home?" I ask Rose, "My house is like, one fifth of that!"

Rose suddenly burst into laughter. "Ha, you think that whole thing is our house?" she chuckles to herself some more, "No, only one floor is ours. The first floor is basically the group kitchens and meeting room. The second floor is for Neville, Luna, and Ember, their daughter, who's a first year like us. Third floor is for the Potters, and we live on the fourth floor. We fought a lot for that floor. Well, Hugo and I did."

I nod my head, breathing out. It was silly of me to think that four people would live in a four-floor house. "There's an extra room on the first floor, you can stay there," Hermione says.

"Near the bathroom?" Ron asks, making Hugo giggle. I now know that Hugo is his daddy's follower and Rose is her mom's duplicate. What a strange family! Well, aren't all families strange in their own way?

"Yeah, it's near the bathroom, she can freshen up there. Do you need anything?" Hermione says. I shake my head. They were already giving me enough, what else could I ask for?

"Nothing, except for a towel and soap," I say.

"Do you want to see the others?" Rose asks. We are in my new bedroom, she is sitting on the bed with a journal in her hand and I'm standing in front of a mirror above the dresser drying my hair with a towel.

"Sure? Would they be awake right now? I mean, it's like two in the morning," I state, "I can't believe it's so late! Where were you guys, and how were you in the Knight Bus so late?"

"You're right, they wouldn't be awake. We can see them tomorrow morning," Rose agrees, "And to answer your third and fourth question, we were at a Back To Hogwarts party. It was hosted by Teddy Lupin. You do know who Teddy is, right?" I nod. She continues, "He's nineteen. Everyone thinks he's going to marry Victoire, you know, Uncle Bill's daughter."

"Do you think we should go to sleep? I mean, I could do shut-eye for a hundred years like Sleeping Beauty right now," I say, smothering a yawn.

"Who's Sleeping Beauty? And what's a phone, and a call? You have a lot to tell me. That's exactly why I brought this journal. You can write every muggle thing and all about it. I'll read it later," Rose's eyes twinkle as she says that. I notice that she has very striking features. Her blue eyes stand out against her light skin, and her auburn hair compliments everything really nicely. She could be a model, I think.

I groan, "Please no, I don't want to write! I want to sleep! I want to sleep!" I dramatically fall back onto the bed. Rose giggles.

"Get up, silly. You're on my leg," she says, shaking me wildly.

"Okay, but then I'm actually going to sleep," I say, "So goodnight. I can't wait to write in a journal tomorrow." I say the last sentence sarcastically, because I definitely do not want to write.

"Good night! I'm really happy I met you," she says. And I can't believe I met you! I think. I happily lay in bed once she exits, and after thinking sweet thoughts about Hogwarts, I drift off to sleep.

 _Note: Hope u like it! The usual, please review! I would love suggestions for improvements. Sorry it's short, next chapter will be more interesting._

 _Again, please suggest teachers. Maybe Luna Lovegood should have a job? Care of Magical Creatures? Or divination? I would LOVE suggestions, and I sort of NEEED THEM!_


End file.
